Luz de luna
by KalessiaBrit
Summary: Karin es una chica norteamericana corriente, una amante de la naturaleza incapaz de comprender por qué se siente atraída hacia Toshiro, un chico distante y de aspecto amenazador. Toshiro es peligroso, guapo y además… es un hombre lobo. Como líder de los guardianes ocultos, cambia-formas que se reúnen en lo más recóndito del bosque, ha jurado proteger a los suyos.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y la historia a Rachel Hawthorne.**

 **Aclaro que esta es una ADAPTACION del libro Luz de Luna.**

 **PROLOGO**

La luz de la luna nos envolvió a Toshiro y a mí.

Un profundo silencio impregnó el bosque. Árboles gigantes rodeándonos. Sus crujientes hojas susurraron advertencias en la cálida brisa de la noche de verano. Pero las ignoramos. Sólo nos preocupábamos el uno por el otro.

Él era mucho más alto que yo, y tenía que inclinar mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirar fijamente sus ojos de color esmeralda. Eran hipnóticos, y a pesar de que deberían haber calmado mi apresurado corazón, sólo lo hicieron acelerarse más. O quizá fue la cercanía de sus labios lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a un ritmo caótico.

Él dio un paso más cerca y yo me retiré, pero un árbol me detuvo impidiéndome ir tan lejos como yo quería. ¿Estaba preparada para esto? ¿Estaba preparada para un beso que cambiaría mi vida? Yo sabía que si él me besaba jamás sería la misma otra vez. Que nosotros nunca seriamos los mismos. Que nuestra relación cambiaría.

Mi mente vaciló con la grandeza de esa simple palabra. Cambiar. Eso significaba más para mí ahora, ahora que lo había entendido.

Toshiro estaba de repente más cerca. Yo no había visto el movimiento. Estaba justo allí. Él podía moverse tan rápidamente. Mis rodillas se volvieron más y más débiles, y estuve agradecida de que hubiera un árbol resistente para apoyarme. Él levanto su brazo y presionó su antebrazo contra la corteza del árbol justo encima de mi cabeza, como si él también necesitara un poco de apoyo. La acción lo trajo aún más cerca. Sentí el acogedor calor de su cuerpo extenderse a lo largo del mío. Bajo circunstancias normales él hubiera tirado de mí para darme un reconfortante abrazo, pero nada respecto a esta noche era normal.

Él era hermoso en la luz de la luna. Maravilloso, de verdad. Su poblado cabello liso - una mezcla de colores: blanco, gris y plateado - cayendo hasta sus hombros. Tuve esa imprudente urgencia de tocar, de tocarlo a él.

Pero yo sabía que cualquier movimiento de mi parte sería una señal para él, una señal de que ya estaba preparada. Y yo no lo estaba. No quería lo que él me estaba ofreciendo. No esta noche. Quizá nunca.

¿De qué tenía miedo?, era sólo un beso. Yo había besado a otros chicos. Había besado a Toshiro.

Entonces ¿Por qué la idea de un beso suyo esta noche me atemorizaba? La respuesta era simple: yo sabía que ese beso nos uniría para siempre.

Sus dedos suavemente pasaron rozando mi cabello desde atrás hacia mi frente. Hubo una vez en la que me dijo que la sombra de este le recordaba a un zorro. Él todo lo pensaba en términos relacionados con el bosque. Se adaptaba a él y él a sus solitarios caminos.

¿Por qué él estaba tan paciente? ¿Por qué no me presionaba? ¿Él lo sentía también? Él entendía cuan trascendental sería si…

Él inclinó su cabeza. Yo no me moví. Apenas respiraba. A pesar de todas mis reservas, yo deseaba esto. Yo lo ansiaba. Pero aun así luche contra el deseo. Sus labios casi tocaban los míos. Casi.

"Karin," él susurró incitantemente, y su cálida respiración acarició mi mejilla. "Es el momento."

Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Sacudí mi cabeza, negándome a reconocer la verdad de sus palabras. "No estoy preparada."

Oí un amenazador gruñido gutural en la distancia. Él se puso rígido. Yo sabía que él lo había oído también. Él se apartó de mí con un empujón y me echo una mirada por encima de su hombro. Ahí fue cuando los vi: una docena de lobos rondando inquietamente en el perímetro del espacio abierto.

Toshiro me miró, con la desilusión reflejada en sus turquesas ojos. "Para entonces, elige otro. Pero no puedes marcharte por ahí tu sola."

Él me dio la espalda y comenzó a dar zancadas con el propósito de dirigirse hacia los lobos. "Espera" grité. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Él comenzó desasiéndose de su ropa con cada paso acelerado. Entonces se fue corriendo. Él dio un salto en el aire y para cuando toco el suelo, era un lobo. Se había transformado en un veloz parpadeo de chico a bestia. Él era tan hermoso en forma de lobo como en forma de humano.

Él echo hacia atrás su cabeza y aulló hacia la luna, era el anuncio del cambio, el portador del destino. El angustiado sonido resonaba a través de mí, llamándome.

Luche para no contestar, pero la ferocidad que residía en lo profundo de mi era demasiado fuerte, demasiado decidida para tomar su forma.

Comencé a correr hacia él…

Era difícil creer que hace menos de dos semanas, yo me estaba riendo y burlando de la idea de que los hombres lobos existían en realidad. Y ahora, yo, Karin Kurosaki, estaba a punto de convertirme en uno.

 **Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y la historia a Rachel Hawthorne.**

* * *

Hace menos de dos semanas…

Miedo. Era mi sustento, algo que respiraba y residía dentro de mí. Algunas veces podía sentirlo merodeando alrededor, luchando por liberarse.

Viajaba conmigo ahora, cuando Rukia y yo andábamos a través de los densos matorrales del Bosque Nacional cerca de la medianoche. Pero podía transformarse en algo muy bueno para ocultar el pánico. Yo no quería que Rukia pensara que ella había cometido un error cuando me convenció para trabajar como guía del bosque con ella durante el verano. Yo imagine que podría aprender de ella algunos trucos para luchar con mis demonios interiores. Ella entiende el significado de la palabra aventurarse, a todo un nuevo nivel.

Pero aun así, venir por si solo a un lugar en donde las criaturas salvajes buscan un sabroso aperitivo era totalmente descabellado. Era aún más descabellado el hecho de que no se lo habíamos dicho a nadie. Habíamos guardado silencio, porque salir de las cabañas cuando las luces de afuera ya estaban apagadas era una razón de despido. Y después de sobrevivir una semana de intenso entrenamiento, yo definitivamente no quería ser despedida la noche anterior a mi primera tarea asignada.

Apreté mis dedos alrededor de mi arma, una _Maglite_. Mi papá adoptivo es un policía que me enseñó como cien maneras de matar a un hombre usando una linterna. De acuerdo, soy un poco propensa a exagerar, pero aun así, él me había mostrado algunos movimientos de defensa-personal.

Afuera en el lado donde los árboles y los matorrales eran más densos, oí un crujiente ruido.

"Shh! Espera. ¿Qué fue eso?" Susurré con severidad.

Rukia pasó su linterna entre los árboles, por la oscuridad, que se debía a las hojas que estaban encima.

A pesar que esta noche había luna creciente, su luz no podía penetrar la espesura de los árboles.

"¿Qué fue qué?

Mi linterna la alumbró mientras yo oscilaba buscando alrededor. Ella se encogió y levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos de la estridente luz. Su sedoso cabello negro reflejaba la luz y parecía algo mágico. Ella me recordaba a una fantástica hada, pero yo sabía que sus delicadas facciones ocultaban una gran fuerza interior.

Ella había aparecido en el periódico local porque había salvado a un niño del ataque de un puma colocándose entre el animal y el niño y gritándole hasta que se alejó.

"Creo que oí algo" Le dije.

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé." Mi corazón hacia un ruido sordo. Yo eche un vistazo alrededor otra vez. Me encantaba estar al aire libre. Pero esta noche, estar aquí afuera me ponía los pelos de gallina. Yo no podía detener la sensación de que estaba siendo observada, o que estaba teniendo un momento como los de _El Proyecto De la Bruja de Blair_.

"¿Cómo pasos?" Preguntó Rukia.

"No precisamente. No como los de una persona. Son más bien como suaves pasos laboriosos, como caminar con tus calcetines, o en patas, quizás."

Rukia recorrió con su arma alrededor de mis finos hombros fácilmente. Ella era un poco más baja que yo, pero sus músculos estaban más desarrollados por todas las excursiones y las escaladas en roca que ella había hecho.

Nosotros la conocimos el verano anterior cuando yo había venido de campamento con mis padres. Rukia había sido una de nuestros guías, o _sherpas_ , como el personal del parque se refería a ellos. Nosotras habíamos conectado y nos comenzamos a hacer rápidamente amigas, manteniéndonos en contacto durante el año escolar.

"No estamos siendo perseguidas." Aseguro Rukia. "Todo el mundo estaba dormido cuando dejamos la cabaña."

"¿Qué tal si es algún tipo de depredador?" Este miedo que estaba experimentando no tenía sentido. Pero yo sabía que había oído algo, y que no era para nada amistoso. No podía explicar cómo lo sabía, sólo era un sexto sentido y ese tipo de cosas.

La risa de Rukia hizo eco a través de los árboles.

"Es enserio. ¿Qué tal que sea ese puma que te persiguió el verano anterior?"

Pregunté.

"¿Qué tal si es él?

"¿Qué tal si está ahí afuera para vengarse?"

"Entonces él me comerá a mí, no a ti. A no ser que el sólo este hambriento. Entonces él se comerá a la que corra más lento."

La cual podría ser yo, pensé. Yo no era exactamente una atleta desafiante, pero esto no era un episodio de _Gladiadores Americanos_ tampoco.

Tomé un profundo respiro y escuché atentamente. El bosque estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. ¿No se suponía que hubiera silencio cuando el peligro estaba cerca? "Quizás deberíamos regresar."

Estábamos a menos de una milla del pueblo que estaba a la entrada del parque. Rukia y yo compartíamos una pequeña cabaña con Yuzu, que era otra guía. Una vez que las luces se apagaron a las once, se suponía que nadie debía salir de las cabañas.

Rukia imitó el sonido de un _pato._ "Bawk! Bawk!"

"Muy graciosa. ¿Qué tal si nos despiden?" Pregunté.

"Sólo nos despedirían si nos atrapan. Vamos."

"Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?" Todo lo que ella me había dicho era que quería compartir "algo intenso" conmigo. Eso había sido suficiente para despertar mi curiosidad, pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la seguridad del pueblo.

"Mira, Karin, si tú vas a ser una sherpa, tienes que conectarte con la niña aventurera que está en tu interior. Confía en mí. Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarte vale la pena el riesgo de perder el trabajo, la vida, o la integridad física."

"Wow. ¿De verdad?" ¿Estaba ella eludiendo mi pregunta? Seguro que eso parecía. Eche un vistazo de manera sospechosa. "¿Está la especie masculina involucrada?" Porque honestamente, esa era la única cosa que yo consideraba que valía la pena el riesgo.

Rukia suspiró impacientemente. "Estás desesperada. Vamos."

Ya que no quería quedarme sola, di un paso al lado suyo. En lo que me concernía, mi prudencia era bien merecida. Cuando tenía cinco años, mi mamá y papá fueron asesinados en este mismo bosque. Mis padres adoptivos me trajeron aquí el verano pasado para ayudarme a superar el trauma, lo cual fue probablemente demasiado tarde para que en realidad se lograra algo bueno. Acampamos aquí casi una semana. Había tenido un tiempo asombroso, pero yo no estaba segura de cuan efectiva sería mi experiencia para ayudarme a superar mis "asuntos."

Si, supuestamente yo tenía problemas emocionales. Por eso estuve en terapia, gastando y desperdiciando una hora cada semana con un psiquiatra llamado Dr. Kanonji, quien declaraba como un Yoda "tienes que enfrentar tus miedos", irritándome más, en vez de ayudarme. Verdaderamente yo hubiera preferido gastar mi tiempo con un dentista.

Quizás me estaba engañando a mí misma pensando que yo era lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar los elementos de la naturaleza, día tras día. Aunque verdaderamente ¿De qué tenía miedo? Ni siquiera fue un animal lo que había atacado a mis padres.

A ellos les habían disparado dos cazadores totalmente ebrios, que estaban en el bosque ilegalmente, los cuales estúpidamente los confundieron con lobos.

Gracias a esos cazadores, lobos gruñendo habitaban regularmente en mis sueños, dando lugar a muchas noches inquietas y frecuentes episodios de gritos mientras duermo. Por lo tanto, en la terapia para llegar a la raíz de mis pesadillas, el Dr. Kanonji consideró que era porque mi subconsciente trataba de justificar como dos idiotas pudieron haberle disparado a mis padres y luego, con las caras muy neutras decirle a las autoridades, "Ellos eran lobos. Juro por Dios, que lo eran. Ellos se iban a comer a esa pequeña niña."

Esa pequeña niña, por supuesto, había sido yo. Todo había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y ya era sólo una imagen. Todo excepto mis padres cayendo muertos en el suelo del bosque.

Dios, ¿Cómo pudieron confundir personas con lobos?

Detrás de mí, la leña crujió. Y me detuve a medio paso. El pelo de mi nuca me picó. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de la cortina de mi cabello negro y froté mi cuello. Un temblor me atravesó y la piel de mis brazos se me puso de gallina. Tuve el presentimiento de que si miraba alrededor, vería cualquier cosa que estuviera ahí.

¿Quería yo enfrentarlo?

Rukia se giró. "¿Qué va mal ahora?"

"Algo nos está observando." Susurré. "Puedo sentirlo."

Rukia me prestó atención esta vez. Ella echó un vistazo alrededor. "Podría ser una lechuza que está buscando un sabroso bocado, o ya tomó su merienda y se fue rápidamente."

"Quizás, pero se siente más amenazador."

"Crecí por estos caminos, he gastado la mayor parte de mi vida en estos bosques. No hay nada amenazador aquí afuera."

"¿Qué me dices del puma?"

"Eso fue en el camino más profundo del bosque. Nosotras aquí estamos prácticamente en la civilización. A unas pocas áreas puedes encontrar señal para tu teléfono." Ella tiró de mi mano.

"Unos cien pasos y estaremos allí."

La seguí, pero estando alerta. Había algo. Estaba segura de eso. No era una lechuza o un roedor. No era algo que se encontrara en los árboles, no era algo pequeño. Era algo que acechaba a su presa.

Un escalofrió recorrió a través de mí. ¿Presa? ¿Por qué yo había pensado eso? Pero era verdad. Era lo que yo sentía. Algo estaba observando y esperando. Pero observando

¿A quién exactamente? Y ¿Esperando qué?

¿Cuántos pasos habíamos dado? ¿Cuarenta? Había sido muy estúpido salir sin ni siquiera haberle dicho a alguien. Mis padres iban a matarme si alguna vez se enteraban. Yo había prometido ser responsable. Esta era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ellos, y mi mamá adoptiva me había dado una conferencia hasta saciarme de cómo ser cuidadosa.

Adelante, una luminosidad a través del follaje captó mi atención. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Lo que quiero mostrarte."

Caminamos entre los árboles hacia un espacio abierto, iluminado por una fogata. Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, una docena de niños- los otros sherpas saltaron fuera de los árboles. "¡Sorpresa!" gritaron ellos. "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse. Presioné una mano en mi pecho y reí, agradecida de no haber sonado histérica. "Mi cumpleaños no es hoy."

"¿Es mañana, verdad?" Preguntó Yukio. Él se retiró el cabello rubio de la frente para revelar sus oscuros ojos verdes. Él llevaba un reloj con numerosos diales.

"En diez segundos, nueve, ocho…"

Los otros disfrutaban la cuenta regresiva. Yo podía verlos a todos claramente al estar al frente del fuego. A una pequeña distancia de Yukio estaba Ichigo, con su cabello de color naranja en punta y sus ojos ocres oscuros que estaban bordeados de negro. Él nunca decía mucho. Yo estaba sorprendida de que él estuviese contando.

"Siete, seis…"

Al lado de él, Yuzu se veía casi igual que su hermano. Su cabello, que caía pasados sus hombros, era marrón claro y sus ojos miel. Ella había estado durmiendo cuando nosotras salimos. O fingiéndolo, me di cuenta. Si, tratando de engañarme. Ella lo había logrado. ¿Cómo llegó ella antes que nosotros? Pensé.

Había otros sherpas, unos que había conocido pero con los que verdaderamente no había conectado. De todas formas, significaba mucho para mí que ellos estuvieran aquí para hacer esta noche especial.

"Cinco, cuatro…"

En la escuela, siempre me había sentido como una desconocida. La chica que había perdido a sus padres. La adoptada. La única que verdaderamente no encajaba. Jack y Terri Asher me recogieron. Ellos no eran unos malos padrastros ni nada de eso, pero no siempre me entienden. Pero luego, ¿Los padres entienden totalmente a sus hijos?

"Tres, dos, uno. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"

Yukio se movió hacia el otro lado del fuego y se agachó. Una llama ardiente. Luego se dispararon cohetes en el cielo e hicieron una explosión de color rojo, blanco, azul y verde.

Estaba tan segura de que los fuegos artificiales en el Bosque Nacional eran ilegales, pero tan feliz como para no importarme. Además, estaba libre de restricciones paternas este verano. Y yo quería probar mis límites de mala conducta.

"¡No puedo creer que lo recordaran!" Yo estaba tan emocionada. Ni siquiera mis pocos amigos en casa nunca me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Nunca había estado dispuesta porque mis padres biológicos habían muerto en mi cumpleaños, por eso siempre tenía sentimientos encontrados este día.

"Los cumpleaños son importantes." Dijo Rukia. "Especialmente este. Los dulce diecisiete"

Yuzu extendió una bandeja que contenía diecisiete _bizcochos_ glaseados con una velita amarilla chispeante cada uno.

"Adoro los bizcochos." Dije "Especialmente los pre-empaquetados, rellenos de crema en el centro."

"Pide un deseo y apágalas."

Tomé un largo respiro y me incliné hacia delante, y ahí fue cuando lo vi. Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Él estaba inclinado contra un árbol con sus brazos alrededor de su amplio pecho, casi perdido en las sombras como si él no quisiera ser visto. Pero él tenía una presencia tan poderosa que yo estaba sorprendida de que él no se hubiese negado a venir tan pronto le avisaron. Sus ojos turquesa resplandecían en la oscuridad. Como siempre, él estaba mirándome intensamente.

Me aterrorizaba. Está bien, eso no era exactamente cierto. Lo que yo sentía por él me asustaba. Era una atracción que yo no podía explicar. Yo había tenido flechazos con chicos antes, pero lo que yo sentía por él iba mucho más allá de un flechazo. Era tan fuerte que era casi abrumador y un poquito embarazoso ya que obviamente él no parecía corresponder el sentimiento. A lo más él solía evitar el contacto directo conmigo.

Yo traté de mantener mis sentimientos enterrados, pero cada vez que lo miraba ellos salían a la superficie y yo estaba segura que él vería en mis ojos lo que yo estaba muy valientemente tratando de controlar.

Su cercanía hacia a mi corazón galopar y mi boca se resecaba. Yo quería pasar mis dedos por entre su blanco cabello. Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pensé en lo inusual del color de su cabello. Yo nunca había visto algo como eso. Por otra parte, nunca había visto tampoco alguien como él. Él era muy intenso.

Él había sido uno de nuestros guías el verano pasado, pero rara vez había hablado conmigo. Aun así, muchas veces lo atrapé mirándome. Era como si él estuviera esperando.

"Apaga las velas ¿lista?" Dijo Yukio.

Sus palabras me trajeron de vuelta al momento. Pedí mi deseo sin pensar y luego apagué las chispeantes llamas tomando un gran respiro.

"Aquí tienes." Dijo Yuzu, entregándome un bizcocho. "Lo siento no es un pastel oficial, pero estos son fáciles de servir en la naturaleza."

"Es grandioso." Dije, alumbrando la velita de nuevo, agradecida por la distracción. "No estaba esperando nada en absoluto."

"Nosotros amamos las sorpresas." Dijo Rukia. "Pero ustedes chicos hubieran podido ser más silenciosos para llegar aquí. Ella los escucho. Casi se arruina todo."

Yo juguetonamente le di una palmada a Rukia en el brazo. "¿Eso es lo que escuché?" el alivio me envolvió, pero al mismo tiempo, esa no parecía ser la explicación acertada.

"Bueno, sí, ellos tenían que estar en la cama cuando tú y yo salimos, así tu no sospecharías nada, pero se suponía que ellos se apresurarían adelante para tener todas las cosas preparadas. Y estar callados mientras lo hacían."

"Pero yo escuche algo detrás de nosotros justo antes de que llegáramos aquí."

"¿Cómo qué?" Toshiro preguntó, dando un paso fuera del árbol.

Su profunda voz envió un temblor de placer a través de mí. Era sólo su voz y sin embargo me había tocado en un nivel que yo nunca había experimentado con nadie más. Mis absurdos sentimientos me hicieron sentir cohibida. Yo no era del tipo que atraía a chicos que fueran misteriosamente atractivos como Toshiro. Que él centrara su atención en mi era inquietante, y de repente me sentí tonta acerca de mis preocupaciones.

"Estoy segura que no fue nada."

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?"

"Yo no lo mencioné. Fue Rukia."

Yo sabía que cualquier chica normal desearía tener su atención.

Entonces ¿Por qué me hacía sentir nerviosa? ¿Por qué mis conversaciones no se incrementaban cuando él estaba alrededor?

"Relájate, Toshiro." Dijo Yukio. "Probablemente fuimos nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es esto. Cuando uno quiere ser silencioso, termina haciendo más ruido."

Pero Toshiro se quedó mirando por donde nosotras habíamos venido. Si yo no lo conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que él estaba olfateando el aire. Sus fosas nasales se extendieron y su pecho se expandió con el fuerte respiro que tomó. "Quizá yo debería echar un vistazo alrededor, sólo para estar seguros."

Yo sabía que él tenía diecinueve años, pero él parecía mayor, quizás porque él era uno de los sherpas más experimentados. Estaba a cargo de nuestro pequeño grupo. Si alguno tuviese un problema, él o ella podrían dirigirse a Toshiro. Aunque yo probablemente hubiera dejado que un oso salvaje me comiera antes de pedirle ayuda. Ya sea bueno o malo, tenía la sospecha de que él sólo respetaba a aquellos que resolvían sus problemas por ellos mismos. Y yo tenía esta absurda necesidad de demostrárselo a él.

"Ahora estás tan paranoico como Karin." Dijo Rukia.

"Coge un bizcocho y siéntate."

Pero Toshiro no se movió. El fijó su mirada en el camino que nosotras habíamos tomado para llegar aquí. Era extraño pero yo sabía que si algo nos había estado siguiendo, sin importar que hubiera sido, Toshiro nos protegería de eso. Él sólo apartó esas vibraciones. Esa probablemente era la razón de que a pesar de ser tan joven como él era, estaba teniendo mucha autoridad y responsabilidad. Era tan valiente estando ahí parado que yo no quería apartar la mirada. Pero tampoco quería darle la impresión de que era una niña enferma de amor.

Troncos de árboles habían sido puestos alrededor de la fogata. Me senté en uno y miré fijamente a Hitsugaya. Era alto y estaba en buena forma. El vestía una camiseta como si fuera una segunda piel que delineaba sus músculos. Tuve esa abrumadora urgencia de recorrer con mis manos esos duros brazos y pasarlas a través de sus hombros. Patética. Yo era patética. Él nunca me había dado ninguna razón para pensar que él podría corresponder mi interés.

"¿Qué te regalaron tus padres por tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó Yuzu, trayendo mi atención de vuelta a las otras personas.

No pareció como si alguien hubiera notado hacia donde mi atención estaba deambulando. Y menos Toshiro. Él siempre parecía tan alerta, yo estaba sorprendida de que él no fuera consciente de mi evaluación hacia él. Por otro lado, era un alivio que él me diera tan poca atención. Nada era tan embarazoso como una obsesión desigual.

"Un verano lejos de ellos." Sonreí abiertamente.

"Ellos no parecían tan malos cuando los conocí el año pasado." Dijo Rukia.

"Ellos no lo son." Admití, retirando la vela de mi bizcocho y sacudiéndola. "Ellos son verdaderamente geniales." Pero no son mis verdaderos padres. Me regañe a mí misma tan pronto como pensé esas palabras. Ellos eran mis verdaderos padres; sólo no eran mis padres biológicos. Quizá lo que yo había sentido en nuestro camino hacia aquí era el fantasma de mis padres biológicos llamándome. ¿Cuán tonta era esa explicación? Yo nunca tuve, y nunca creería en algo paranormal o sobrenatural.

"¿Entonces qué te dieron?" Persistió Yuzu.

"Todo el equipo que necesitaba para un verano de excursión en la naturaleza."

"¿Ningún carro? Preguntó Yuzu.

"Ningún carro."

"Desagradable."

"¿Qué diferencia hace?" Preguntó Yukio. "Los carros no están permitidos en el parque."

Yuzu le dio una mirada de lado, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

Había algo en su expresión que yo no pude descifrar, pero me hizo pensar si es que a ella le gustaba Yukio.

"¿Nadie piensa que ese grupo que vamos a llevar afuera mañana es un poco extraño?" Preguntó Ichigo.

Durante unos minutos esa tarde, todos nosotros habíamos conocido a el Dr. Asano, su hijo y a varios de los profesores de los estudiantes graduados. Íbamos a escoltarlos a un lugar predeterminado en el bosque. Luego los dejaríamos por un par de semanas antes de regresar a buscarlos. Ellos habían mencionado que estaban esperanzados en localizar algunos lobos.

"Extraño ¿En qué manera?" Pregunté.

"Dr. Asano es un antropólogo" Dijo Ichigo. "¿Por qué quiere él estudiar lobos?"

"Los lobos son ciertamente más interesantes que las personas." Dijo Rukia. "¿Recuerdas esos cachorros de lobos que encontramos cuando fuiste a casa para las vacaciones de primavera, Toshiro?"

"Si."

Él era obviamente un chico de pocas palabras, lo cual sólo lo hacía más intrigante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. Era difícil descifrar sobre qué cosas pensaba él, o qué pensaba de mí.

"Eran los más adorables." Rukia continuó, como si nada, por la falta de entusiasmo de Toshiro acerca del tema. "Huérfanos, tres de ellos. Nosotros sólo los adoptamos hasta que estuvieron listos para ir afuera por su cuenta."

Todos los otros sherpas habían estado trabajando en el parque por lo menos un año. Yo debería sentirme como una extraña, pero había algo en este grupo que me hacía sentir como si yo perteneciera a él. Ellos no eran como los grupos del colegio. Yo nunca había sido parte de esos. No era salvajemente popular, o del tipo porrista. Tampoco era una nerd de las matemáticas. Yo no estaba verdaderamente segura de cómo podría definirme a mí misma. Quizá esa era la razón de que yo estuviera tan cómoda aquí afuera. Todos eran lo mismo: _amantes de la naturaleza apreciando del maravilloso aire libre._

Toshiro se apartó de un empujón del árbol. "Sería mejor que regresáramos."

"Eres todo un aguafiestas." Dijo Rukia.

"Me lo agradecerán en la mañana cuando tengan que estar listos para irnos al amanecer."

Todo el mundo se quejó con el recordatorio de lo que teníamos que hacer a la primera hora de la mañana. Los chicos apagaron el fuego y sacaron las linternas. Les agradecí a todos.

"Esta fue una gran sorpresa de cumpleaños."

"Bueno, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete." Dijo Rukia. "Solo queríamos hacer algo especial antes de que comencemos a preocuparnos por sobrevivir."

Me reí de su broma. "No será tan malo."

"El grupo de Asano quiere adentrarse en el bosque, a un área en la que nosotros nunca antes hemos estado. El terreno estará áspero y nos esforzaremos hasta el límite. Debe ser desafiante." Dijo Yuzu.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Rukia. "Tú lo harás increíble."

"Planeo dar lo mejor de mí."

Emprendimos la marcha por el sendero hacia la rústica villa en donde todos los campistas comienzan su viaje. Ichigo estaba liderando el camino, con todos los otros sherpas dispersos entre él y yo, excepto uno. Toshiro estaba atrás del grupo, justo detrás de mí. Yo tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada otra vez. Un temblor me atravesó.

"¿Qué va mal?" Preguntó Toshiro.

¿Cómo había sabido que algo estaba mal? Le eché un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, sintiéndome tonta por decirlo en vos alta. "Sólo ese extraño sentimiento de que no estamos solos."

"Si, lo sentí también." Dijo él. Su voz era baja.

"¿Podrían ser esos lobos que tu rescataste?"

"Lo dudo. La entrada del parque está muy cerca de la civilización. La mayoría de la fauna silvestre está más lejos."

Eso estaba en sincronía con lo que Rukia había dicho sobre el puma, pero aun así los animales no eran siempre predecibles.

Todos en el grupo estaban callados, escuchando cuidadosamente cuando caminábamos con pesadez. Las linternas servían como espeluznantes faros en la oscuridad. Yo estaba extremadamente consciente de Hitsugaya caminando muy cerca detrás de mí. No porque lo escuchara, sus pasos eran silenciosos. Pero yo sentía su cercanía como si él me estuviera tocando, aun cuando él no lo estaba. Me sentí nerviosa y emocionada. Me pregunté si él pensaba en mi como cualquier otro de los novatos. Él nunca me había dado ningún indicio de que en realidad yo le gustara de una manera romántica. O de que estaba interesado en conocerme mejor. Aquí teníamos una oportunidad de hablar, y aún los dos permanecimos en silencio.

Al final del sendero, más luces comenzaron a fluir a través de los árboles. Las luces de la villa, la primera parada de cualquiera que vaya a entrar en el Parque Nacional. Estaba tan agradecida de que todos apresuraran el paso. Finalmente, salimos del bosque y nos adentramos en la villa.

Me reí entre dientes. "Por favor díganme sherpas que ustedes no hacen mucho excursionismo de noche."

"Casi nunca." Dijo Ichigo, "Pero yo sentí algo ahí afuera, también."

"Si fuera peligroso, hubiera atacado." Dijo Yukio. "Probablemente era sólo un conejo o algo así."

"Cualquier cosa que fuera, ahora se ha ido." Dijo Toshiro. "Y se supone que nosotros estamos en nuestras camas."

Yukio e Ichigo se adelantaron a su cabaña. Pero Toshiro vaciló. Finalmente él dijo, "Feliz Cumpleaños Karin."

"Oh, Gracias." Sus palabras fueron casi tan sorprendentes como la fiesta.

Él parecía como si quisiera decir algo más. En lugar de eso, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y se marchó. Yo no estaba muy segura de cómo tomar eso. Rukia, Yuzu y yo fuimos a nuestra cabaña. Cuando nos estábamos alistando para dormir. Yo Dije, "No puedo creer que me hicieran una fiesta sorpresa."

"Debiste haber visto tu cara." Dijo Rukia. "Estabas totalmente impactada."

"No puedo creer que la hayas organizado en secreto."

Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Créeme, no fue fácil."

Después de que estuviéramos en la cama y apagáramos las luces, Rukia susurro, "Hey, Karin ¿Qué deseaste?"

Mis mejillas se volvieron cálidas. "Si lo digo, no se hará realidad."

Yo no estaba muy segura si quería que se volviera realidad. No sabía qué me había poseído para hacer el deseo que hice. Me encantó ahora, cuando recordé las palabras que deje correr por mi mente con tanta convicción.

" _Deseo que Toshiro me bese"_

* * *

 **Continuara…**


End file.
